


Worth the Wait

by thefloralpeach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Vibrators, horny losers, ok time to sin, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco finally gets some alone time after being almost constantly busy for a month. Except, of course, someone just has to barge in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.

Marco liked to keep busy.

It was nice to have stuff to do, to know he was being productive. He did things he enjoyed, so it wasn’t like it was a burden, but every once in a while he’d end up with too much on his schedule. Which, wasn’t necessarily bad, but it was nice to have some downtime afterwards.

He’d kept his schedule free for the weekend so he could relax. Watch a movie or two, maybe draw a little, or just be lazy. Whatever he wanted, really.

And what he wanted this Saturday afternoon wasn’t very innocent. 

Alright, sue him. Almost a solid month of work, volunteering, classes and hanging out with friends didn’t leave him much alone time. He’d get home and be too tired to do anything, and he was only human! That is to say, today, he was kind of incredibly horny. An entire month of ignoring those urges could do that to a guy.

So, today, he could have some real, quality alone time to, well, help himself out. No interruptions, no obligations. And he was going to enjoy himself.

Currently he was digging through his nightstand drawer, looking for a box at the bottom containing a vibrator. Having a lot of useless stuff was useful for hiding it, but in this case, it was annoying. After moments which felt like hours, he finally found it, along with a small bottle of lube.

He basically threw his clothes off, tossing them to he didn’t care where in the room, and crawled onto his bed. He had a new anticipation, a new excitement at knowing what he was about to do, and how he was going to make himself feel.

It didn’t take long to get hard with that thought in his mind.

He bit his lip as he grabbed for the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He had to fight for the patience to warm it up in his hand before he did anything, but he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t. His breaths quickened as he moved his hand down, and gasped as he reached his own entrance.  _ Fuuuck _ this was going to feel so good.

Losing patience, he stuck a finger in, letting out a high sort of whine at the feeling. He hoped for his neighbors’ sakes they weren’t home, because he had a feeling he wasn’t going to be able to keep himself too quiet today. 

He relaxed quickly under his own hand, moving his finger around inside of him until he felt he was ready for another. A similar noise escaped his lips as he added a second finger, and began working himself further.

Eyes shut, and breaths already coming heavier, his cock twitched in anticipation of the pleasure he was about to give himself. 

He let out short, breathy grunts as he moved his fingers inside himself, scissoring them to stretch himself out and trying to reach for that sweet spot that would get him even hotter. 

A chirp from his phone brought him out of his own trance momentarily, but he figured it wasn’t anything of importance. At least, nothing important enough to stop what he was doing.

As he added a third finger, he reached his prostate, and couldn’t help but cry out at the feeling he’d been missing for nearly a month. The only thing that could make this more perfect was…

“Jean!” 

He cried out, and quickly covered his mouth. No passerby needed to hear that.

He began picturing his boyfriend’s fingers instead of his own, working him open and telling him what he was planning on doing to him while he did it. Jean could be kind of awkward at times, but he was quite the dirty talker.

And, also, unfortunately at work. If he wasn’t, you can bet Marco would already be sitting on his dick. Jean beat a vibrator any day.

Speaking of which, with a few more movements of his fingers- and a few more self-indulgent fantasies about Jean- Marco could feel himself stretched out enough for the vibe. He reached down for it, ignoring another chirp from his phone. and slicked it up with the leftover lube that remained on his hands.

And, at that moment, his phone oh so conveniently decided to ring. Great. Marco groaned, deliberating in his mind for a moment whether or not to answer it. And he decided: fuck that. Jean was at work, and nobody else was important enough right now to interrupt this. He sighed as he wiped his lubed hand on a tissue he’d had nearby, threw it away, and re-focused on the vibe about to enter him.

He grabbed for it again, and quickly had it at his entrance. Small whimpers fell from his lips as he pushed it in, and his body nearly quivered in anticipation of how it would feel once on, the vibrations rocking his body, making him tremble-

That is, until he remembered, it was a remote controlled vibe.

Courtesy of Jean, of course. 

Kinky loser.

And Marco had no idea where the control was. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .

Okay, well, maybe it was in his nightstand drawer, with all his other sexytime needs? He reluctantly leaned up, reaching over to check. The drawer may have been messy, but after digging through the entirety of its contents about ten times, he knew in his mind that it probably wasn’t there.

He flopped on his bed in defeat. Well, he  _ could _ get up and look for it, but he was too needy for that right now. He’d have to settle for fucking himself regularly, no vibrations.  _ Sigh _ .

He took a hold of the vibe, trying to transition himself from his slight panic moments ago back into the mood. Taking a breath, he began moving it, slowly thrusting it in and out of himself. He drew out a moan, feeling the vibe filling him up like that, a feeling he’d been so  _ deprived  _ of. A wave of pleasure surged through him at those simple thrusting movements, he thought he could go over the edge right then and there.

His mind switched back to thinking about Jean. If Jean were here, it wouldn’t be a vibe thrusting into Marco by the flicks of his own hand, but rather Jean’s delicious cock, with each perfect snap of his hips into Marco.

If Jean were here, Marco’s hands wouldn’t be working to get himself off, but probably tied above his head while Jean roamed his own hands over Marco’s body. He’d make it impossible for Marco to grip at the sheets, or anything besides his own palms, really, so he’d have to arch his back to release some of the tension in his body built up by Jean.

If Jean were here, Marco would have significantly more hickies than the generous amount of zero he was harboring right now.

And knowing all that, knowing maybe he’d be able to get that soon, too, turned him on more. It made him hotter, made his cock twitch as he fucked himself with the vibe.

And then it was all ruined when he heard the most dreadful sound in existence. His doorbell.

Was the world just determined not to let Marco just freaking get himself off?

Sighing in defeat, he brought his hand away from the vibe and sat up. It was probably a salesperson, or some door-to-door religious thing, or something similar- nothing that’d take up too much time. Nothing that was worth getting too cleaned up.

He’d be okay just throwing on his clothes, right? Right. So that’s what he did, not bothering to remove the vibe. His pants fit loosely enough that with a long shirt, he wouldn’t be given away. Besides, whatever this person had to say would probably fade his arousal away anyway…  _ ugh. _ Reluctantly, he made his way out of his room, down the hallway and through the living room to his front door.

He fixed up his hair quickly, and caught a reflection of himself in a mirror hanging on the wall. Not too bad, acceptable enough for a quick meeting, and not screaming that he was trying to get off not five minutes before. Good enough for him.

He smiled as he opened the door, wanting to at least exude an air of friendliness to the poor person stuck on the other side of that door. No one wanted door-to-door work.

What he was met with, however, was definitely  _ not _ what he was expecting.

“Hey, Marco.”

“J-Jean?!” Marco sputtered, surprised. “You were supposed to be at work- I mean, what are you doing here?” He paused for explanation.

“They let me off early. I remember you had the weekend off, and Connie’s taking over the house with Sasha at the moment, so I thought I’d come here. I tried to call.” Oh. The phone notifications. Well, dammit, Marco probably should have checked those. “Anyways, mind if I come in? I got all of the Vacation movies, thought maybe we could have a marathon?”

_ Oh Jean don’t look at me like that, _ Marco thought to himself, both mortified at his situation, and happy to spend some quality time with Jean. Well… he could always like, go to the bathroom and take the vibe out, right? No big deal.

He forced a smile- well, not entirely, since it was really easy to smile around Jean- and stepped aside. “Come on in.”

\---

Jean hadn’t let him off of the couch since they’d sat on it a minute after he’d gotten in. 

Every time Marco attempted to get up, he’d be met with, “Oh, no babe, what do you need?” or, “No, this is the most hilarious part, you gotta see this!” While Jean’s enthusiasm was rather adorable, in cases like these, it was quite inconvenient to Marco’s, well, situation.

He tried to ignore it and just be a good boyfriend, enjoying these stupid silly movies they both loved so much, but eventually it just became too much. Here he was, snuggling up to his loving, kind of sexy as hell boyfriend, with a vibe up his ass, and still incredibly horny. It wasn’t a good situation. Maybe he could escape to the bathroom, get in a quickie, then come back and spend some quality time with Jean like they both deserved.

Yes. That was a much better plan than suffering through what was currently happening.

“Hey, Jean? Mind pausing this for a second? I gotta use the bathroom.” He asked, voice soft and trying not to be pleading.

“Oh, sure thing.” Yes! Finally! “Let me just find the remote,” he said, voice trailing as he moved around to search for the thing. It wasn’t in the immediate vicinity, since they’d used his DVD player manually to get the movie on. Jean patted the floor beneath the couch, but apparently he found no success there either.

“Maybe it’s between the couch cushions?” Marco suggested, feeling down between the crease closest to him.

“Good idea,” Jean agreed, and reached down  between the cushions closest to him. “Wait, I think I got something!” He said enthusiastically, and pulled a remote out. Marco smiled in relief, looking at the thing.

Wait…

Oh. Oh no. Oh that was not a TV remote.

Jean, evidently, didn’t notice that. He assumed what he found was the right remote- after all, logically, why should it not be? How was he supposed to remember the last time he used it, and remember that they’d left it on the couch to get lost wherever it wished?

_ Oh God, Jean, do not turn it on- _

His hand moved instinctively to where he knew the pause button was on Marco’s TV remote. Except, given that this was a different remote, it wasn’t going to do what he expected it to.

“W-wait, Jean don’t-” Marco scrambled to try and stop him, but was cut off by his own gasp as the button was pressed. Holy  _ fuck _ the vibrations felt amazing, and the vibe was so close to his prostate already  _ oh god- _

“Huh,” Jean mumbled, and then the vibrations stopped. He’d pressed the button again, effectively turning the device off, but not doing what Jean had wished. The sounds of the movie must have masked Marco’s sounds, as well as the whirring of the vibe. Thank  _ god _ . But, then again, Jean was gonna realize soon that the remote he held was very different than what he’d expected. “Ah well, I’ll get up. Go pee, I’ll pause it for you. I wonder why the remote didn’t work, though. Maybe needs batteries.” He said, and discarded the remote as he got up to manually hit pause on the DVD player.

“Y-yeah, maybe,” Marco answered hastily. He didn’t waste his time. He got up as Jean reached the couch again, and tried to get to the bathroom in more of a casual stroll than a mad dash as to not be suspicious. And he was pretty sure he was in the clear now. 

Until the vibrator turned on again.

“Hah-!” Marco gasped, not even at his hallway yet. He’d made it almost past his kitchen, and was forced to lean his weight on the island counter as the vibrations racked his body, pressing into all the right places and  _ fuck feeling so so good _ -

“Marco you dirty, dirty bastard.” 

Aw, shit.

Jean’s voice was teasing, playful from the living room. Turning around, Marco could see he was proudly holding the remote to the vibe, smirking dangerously, equally surprised and amused.

“W-what?” Marco tried pathetically. Right, like Jean didn’t know  _ exactly _ what was going on here.

He stood up from the couch and sauntered over to the island where Marco remained, rendered basically incapacitated from the vibrators sweet movements. He held the remote like an envied prize that he’d somehow won, and now planned on showing off. 

And as much as that look reddened Marco’s face from embarrassment, it also made him that much hotter. Jean looked sexy as all hell when he pulled that look, that dark smile that told Marco he was going to dominate him into another fucking dimension.

“Here I’ve been, trying to watch movies with you, and I guess you wanted something else, didn’t you? You know, you could have just asked me instead of all this, I would have fucked you.” He teased.

Marco thought he might combust with how hot his face was. Actually, his whole body. His dick, however, was very happy with the situation.

“N-no, I didn’t mean- I didn’t think you were- huh-” He stumbled over his words, unable to form a full sentence with how good the vibe was working him right now. He knew it was bad, but he couldn’t help bending a bit more over the island to try and get a better angle, a better sensation.

“You didn’t mean…? Oh, I’m sorry Marco, does that mean I interrupted something when I came over here?” He taunted.

“Y-yes,” Marco breathed. No use lying.

“How long has it been since you last got yourself off?” Jean asked, tone no longer teasing, but asking a legitimate question, almost as if he felt sorry for Marco. A side effect of being overworked and busy this past month was, unfortunately, no sex between he and Jean either. He’d pulled off giving Jean a few blowjobs here and there, but they’d never gotten the opportunity for more. Jean must have figured Marco was at least giving himself a little attention, but that, unfortunately, was not true.

“Uh- a month, give or take a- a few days?” He stammered. He didn’t have to look to know there was an incredulous expression on Jean’s face. He did anyway.

“You fuckin serious, babe?” Jean questioned, obviously not entirely believing Marco.

“Uh-huh,” Marco confirmed, his agreement sounding more like a breathy moan.

Jean’s shock gave way to a smirk quickly, realizing the possibilities. “Oh, we’re gonna have fun today, Marco.” He promised.

Just his words made Marco’s cock throb in anticipation. He was too hot, too incredibly turned on to resist. He wanted this so bad.

“S-stop with the v-vibe, then-” he panted, and cut himself off with a whimper before continuing, “I want you.”

Jean chuckled, shaking his head. The sound made Marco’s cock twitch, knowing Jean wasn’t gonna go easy on him. 

“Nope.” Wait. What?  _ No? _ Jean did the last thing Marco wanted at this moment, and walked  _ away _ from him, strolling to the dining table and sitting on one of the chairs surrounding it. He leaned his arm casually on the table, relaxing in the chair. “I think I wanna just watch you for a little bit.” He finished with a cocky grin.

Marco looked at him with wide eyes. What did Jean want him to do,  _ beg? _

Because he would totally do that. But he had a feeling that Jean wasn’t exactly in the mood for simply rough sex at the moment, and just giving Marco what he wanted. No, Jean looked too amused for that right now. And maybe that would’ve frustrated Marco, if it didn’t turn him on so much.

“No- no, I need you-” he whined in broken breaths, hoping maybe the desire lacing his voice would break Jean’s resolve and convince him to come over already. 

Surely there was a visible bump in Marco’s pants at this point. There was no way his arousal didn’t show clear as day, and if he didn’t discard his pants soon, he was sure there’d be a nice stain on the front.

Looking over at Jean, Marco hoped for some sort of reaction indicating he was planning on getting up soon. Other than Jean’s lustful eyes, however, he seemed to just be enjoying the show, sitting back and relaxing. Jean licked his lips at the sight of Marco coming so undone like that, and Marco just couldn’t bear to even look back anymore. He clenched his eyes shut, and brought his forehead to his fisted hands.

“You look so hot right now, Marco.” Jean said, keeping his voice smooth and dark, just getting to Marco more. In addition, he flicked the setting for the vibrations up one.

Marco jolted in response, moaning as the vibrations became more intense in their assault on his body. He struggled to keep his moaning to a minimum, but that was pretty much impossible.

“Huh… J-Jean-” Marco didn’t even know what he was trying to say at this point. His words came out too breathy, and it was too much to try and form a sentence between the little whimpers and whines already spilling from him.

It continued like that for a few good minutes that seemed to last forever to Marco. He was helpless to do anything, it seemed, too overcome with the pure fucking  _ bliss _ he felt with each little vibration to speak, let alone walk up to Jean and ride the fuck out of him like he wanted to.

Glancing over at Jean, he finally seemed to be struggling to hold his taunting air. Was he enjoying this? Yes. Was he going to keep this up, and keep his hands off Marco for long? Probably not. On the list of things that Jean Kirschtein was, dominant was one, but patient, however, was not. Marco could only hope he would break soon.

Eyes flicking down to Jean’s crotch, Marco noticed a visible bulge there. Which, first off, sent a wave of excitement through him- Jean would have to give up his act sooner or later now that he had his own arousal that would need attention. And, secondly, it meant he wasn’t as in control and unaffected as he tried to seem.

“Well, I  _ guess _ , if you’re so desperate,” Jean debated,  dragging out his words. Well, maybe Marco was desperate, yes, but Jean was a filthy liar if he was trying to hint that he himself was not at all affected and didn’t want anything.

“Don’t pretend like… you’re so innocent,” Marco panted, almost challenging. He knew as well as Jean that they were  _ both _ horny losers at the moment.

Jean didn’t answer right away, choosing instead to take his time in standing up and striding over to Marco, now trembling at this point against the island. Marco chanced a peek at him, both incredibly frustrated that he was taking his slow sweet time, and needy for more.

Jean slid up beside him, cupping Marco’s cheek and turning his head to face him. “Who’s pretending?” He purred- or, well, tried. His voice wavered a bit, desire finally showing through. 

Their faces were close enough now that either of them could easily close the gap. Jean’s eyes roamed over Marco’s face, making him a little self conscious of his disheveled state. So, he closed the distance between them, messily slamming his lips against Jean’s. Jean seemed taken aback from the sudden motion at first, but he eased into the kiss quickly, and was falling into a sloppy rhythm with Marco in no time. 

Just as Marco had been about to move, aiming to deepen their kiss and get a better angle at Jean’s lips, Jean shifted so he was behind Marco, leaning in close to him and pushing Marco that much more into the counter. He could feel Jean’s erection pressing against him, and definitely didn’t miss the sigh Jean let out at the small bit of friction created with the movement. 

“Jean, please-” Marco began to beg again, not even caring how needy he sounded. He  _ was _ needy, and he wanted Jean. He was cut off by Jean roughly tugging at his shirt, replacing the fabric with his lips not a second later. 

Marco’s breath hitched, and before he could even think, he felt his pants being tugged down along with his boxers. He gasped at the feeling, erection finally freed, and his cock twitched at the expectation, or, rather, the hope, of what was to come next. 

“You are so fucking beautiful like this, Marco,” Jean murmured, only momentarily removing his lips from Marco’s neck. As soon as the words were spoken, he continued kissing Marco’s neck in every little spot he could reach. He reached a spot he knew drove Marco crazy, and closed his lips around it to suck at the skin there before popping his mouth back off again. “So fucking sexy,” he whispered, and returned his lips to Marco’s skin only a moment later. He even chanced biting down a few times, leaving Marco with plenty of little marks scattering his skin.

Marco bit his bottom lip and tried to hold his head up, but pretty much all of his strength was failing at the moment. Each little flick of Jean’s tongue or movement of his lips on Marco’s neck was driving him crazy. He could feel Jean snaking a hand around him as well, bunching his shirt up and beginning to feel up his sides. Marco shivered as Jean’s hand then inched lower, lower, until he could feel him so close to his aching arousal. He exhaled, the sound coming out as a whimper, just wanting Jean to touch him.

Jean was doing something behind him too with his free hand. Marco couldn’t tell what until he heard the ruffling of fabric and felt Jean’s cock rubbing flush against his ass. 

And fuck, it felt so fucking  _ hot _ .

“You’re so hard, Jean,” Marco tried to tease a little, but again, that proved difficult through his involuntarily breathy voice and moans threatening to escape him every moment his mouth was open.

Jean moved his hand down to wrap around Marco’s cock, fucking  _ finally _ , earning a startled grunt and causing Marco to jolt from the feeling. Jean pumped him once, then brought his thumb up over Marco’s head, feeling the precome that was essentially dripping from him by this point. “And  _ you’re _ so wet,” he retaliated.

“Can you blame me?” Marco sighed, joking around a bit. He was mostly just relieved now that Jean was finally giving him something, finally giving into his desire.

Jean hummed in response, and ground his hips on Marco, letting out his own little groan. “Guess not,” he murmured, and continued toying with the head of Marco’s cock.

A choked noise escaped Marco’s throat, and with just that contact he already felt himself ready to come undone. That, added to the already amazing vibrations, which, he forgot Jean still had the remote for-  _ fuck _ . 

As if reading Marco’s thoughts, Jean flicked the remote up more, sending more intense vibrations through him. Marco’s mouth hung open now, and his eyes clenched shut as he felt himself quickly climbing higher. His breaths were uneven, mixing with the little noises he was making.

Jean shifted himself a little behind Marco, his cock now teasingly close to Marco’s entrance. He continued grinding on him, but Marco guessed he was determined now to get him off like this.

While he’d much rather have Jean’s cock, slamming in and out of him, he couldn’t deny that this was hot as hell too.

“Jean…” Marco moaned, his arms struggling to hold him up on the table now. He bit his lip around another moan, and felt Jean grind a little harder into him.

Jean must have sensed how close Marco was. He stopped rubbing his fingers over Marco’s head, and instead wrapped his hand around Marco’s dripping cock. He brought it up and down his shaft, pumping him, and causing more little noises to spill from Marco.

“You’re… so loud. This feel good?” Jean asked between grunts. 

“Fuck, J-Jean,” Marco could only reply like that, with a whiny curse and a moan of a botched version of his name. He began bucking his hips into Jean’s hand, just wanting to feel more, and feeling himself teetering on the edge of release.

The vibe had long since found Marco’s prostate, and with each vibration and each shift of position it hit Marco harder, making his whole body shake in pleasure. 

More broken versions of Jean’s name poured from Marco’s lips as he got closer to that bliss he’d been craving so badly. Each pump of Jean’s hand, each grind of his hips sent Marco higher, sent waves of ecstasy through him.

He could feel Jean dripping with precome as well, smearing onto Marco’s ass and lower back. He knew he was a complete mess right now, and he absolutely fucking  _ loved _ it.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Jean asked in the same voice as before, as if he were trying to be smooth, but was coming undone himself. “Come for me, Marco. Wanna see you come for me, wanna hear you,  _ fuck _ , you’re so hot,” he groaned, and if the words themselves pushed Marco to the edge, then the flick to turn the vibe up another setting did.

With one more pump of his cock by Jean’s hand, Marco felt the tightness in his stomach, and his voice got louder as he finally felt himself succumb to the pleasure Jean had been building up in him. He moaned broken versions of Jean’s name as he came, wet, hot, and messy over Jean’s hand. The world seemed to simply stop existing for a moment until it was just he and Jean in the moment, enveloped in their shared euphoria and just feeling fucking  _ amazing _ together. 

Marco had barely started calming down from his high before he felt Jean come behind him, spilling on his skin and probably getting everywhere. Marco couldn’t find it in him to mind. He was still enjoying his time on cloud nine.

There was a shared calmness in the room as they both came down. There was silence besides the still-whirring vibrator and the sounds of their heavy breathing. Marco basically collapsed on the counter while Jean graciously turned the vibe off.

“Fuck,” Marco whispered, voice so breathy and exhausted it was barely even there. “That was…” he tried to search for words, but honestly nothing could describe just how he felt about what had just happened.

“Worth the wait?” Jean finished for him, and leaned down to pepper kisses on Marco’s neck before moving beside him so he could kiss Marco’s cheek instead.

Marco grinned and huffed a small laugh. 

“Yes. Definitely, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand yeah! Okay! You've just read like 5k words of pointless sex. How do you feel?  
> Comments/kudos/feedback is appreciated!


End file.
